The Wall
by esompthin
Summary: Even though the cowboys and Romans get along, there is still not peace withing their dioramas. Just a quick thing i did. Jedediah/Octavius


Just sompthin i did really quick after watching night at the museum and battle of Smithsonian. Please leave a review!

* * *

Larry sighed as he walked past those two miniature dioramas. They were at it again. He didn't mean fighting, oh no. The cowboys and the Romans have given up their petty arguments after the whole museum had to fight together to get the tablet back from the old night guards. So, no they weren't fighting to pass the time. Larry had something _new_ to worry about with these two tiny towns.

The wall.

"Hey, guys, do we have to go through this _every night_?" Larry said as he walked back to the small dioramas. He watched as the Romans pounded the right side of the wall with their battering ram, while the cowboys tried to explode it with TNT on their side.

Octavius walked to the edge of his diorama, allowing his men to rest for a moment, "Hello, Larry."

Jedediah halted the explosions on his side, and turned to the night guard, "Hey, Gigantor."

Larry squatted so he was as close to eye level as he could be with the tiny figurines. "Guys, we've been through this. You can't break through that wall. Its museum property and I don't want to explain to McPhee why the cowboys now have a window into the Roman exhibit."

"But the train-" Jed starts, but Larry cuts him off.

"I know, I know. Manifest Destiny and all that. But guess what? In the real world, that already happened. And it sucked for all the Native Americans. You don't have to expand America anymore. Okay?" Larry sighs, rubbing his growing headache. He's had this argument with Jed for the past three weeks.

"Don't talk down to me, partner!" Jed shouted, pulling out his gun.

Larry promptly ignored him, turning to Octavius. "And you."

"My liege." The tiny Roman looked up to the larger man.

"Same thing. Rome is gone. You have all the space you need in the diorama. You're done conquering. Put down the battering ram and create the Olympics or something."

"That was the Greeks." Octavius said, his lips drew in a disgusted pout.

The night guard threw his hands up in defense, "Right. I knew that. Sorry. But stop the expansion thing. It won't happen." He looked from Octavius to Jed. Both looked disappointed at the news, if not slightly discouraged. "Okay? Now why don't you go play fetch with Rexie?"

"Nah, partner. Not tonight. I think I'll, uh, just 'round up the boys at the bar." Jedediah says, shaking his head and backing up slightly. Jed cussed loudly, kicking a box of dynamite, causing his men to panic. The cowboy pointed his gun at the offending wall he wasn't allowed to destroy. Jed pulled the trigger on his gun, only to hear a small 'click' noise, which only made him madder.

"Apologies, Larry. But I, too, do not wish to play with Rex tonight. Perhaps tomorrow." Octavius placed his fist to his chest before sighing softly and walking back towards his awaiting soldiers. Octavius muttered some things in Latin before heading towards his home. His men set down the battering ram and left moments later.

Larry simply sighed. He couldn't allow them to destroy the wall. There might be electrical wires or something of other importance right there. Not only that, but having a hole in the wall of one of the displays is pretty unprofessional and would give the museum a bad reputation. The night guard left to see if Dexter would play fetch with Rexie instead. He didn't think the monkey would agree, but it was worth a shot.

Jedediah ran up to the wall and kicked it as hard as he could. He hissed in pain as his boot made contact. Sighing, he sat down in the dirt, resting his back against the stupid wall.

"Uh, Jed?" One of his cowboys said. "Why do you care so much about finishing the train rail anyway? We dun't need it none. We can roam all 'round the museum without it."

He pulled his hat further over his face, hiding the red that started to creep across his skin. "I don't care! But we can't be a respectable town of the Wild West without a working train station!" He hissed at his men.

"Okay…" the younger man knew to back off, not really wanting to get in a fight with the famous Jedediah Smith. "Will you be goin' to the bar tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in a jiffy." He grunted, taking off his hat and running his hand through his scruffy blonde hair.

Jed watched his men walk off, as they did he heard them whisper, "I don't know, bud. Maybe it's a honor thing."

Which isn't really true. The cowboy glanced at the wall over his shoulder. It has always been there. At first it was simply a border. But now it's a barrier. Only thing is, Jedediah doesn't want the barrier there anymore.

The wall blocked his view of Rome.

The wall blocked his view of Octavius.

"Dangnabit." He hissed, balling his hands into fits. He couldn't get that man out of his head! Jed began to realize he didn't want to_ just_ see him at night. He didn't want to_ just_ see him when they were playing fetch. He didn't want to be_ just_ the other man's diorama neighbor.

_He didn't want to just be the other side of the wall._

Jed thought if the wall was gone, if he could walk across to see Octavius whenever he wanted, rather than climbing around to the other diorama, then maybe the feelings of longing would go away. He would be able to think about something other than what's behind the wall.

But no, that's not allowed. Gigantor said so.

'_I'm such a fool.'_ He thought to himself. Standing up, he made his way to the bar._ 'Might as well make me a drunken fool.'_

Octavius stared at the blank wall from his window. He wished so desperately that Larry would let him tear down the wall so he could look over at the land beyond the Roman border. He had no idea why, but he felt something was missing in his everyday life. And that wall was the cause of it.

His men had been putting all their strength into destroying that cursed wall all night, every night. But Larry always seemed to find the need to stop his progress.

The guard didn't understand.

The wall mocked him.

It said, 'You will never see him. You will never be able to touch him. He is a lifetime away. He is a wall away.'

And a wall away might as well be a world away to the tiny Roman man.

Larry came by the next day and mentally groaned when he saw the same thing happening. Jedediah and his men were trying to blow the wall to bits while Octavius and his soldiers were battering the wall down.

He looked at the small men, "Why is this still a problem?"

"It's only a problem because the wall is still there!" Jedediah shouts, well, more like whines.

"I cannot stand to see that wall…stand." Octavius declared, just as his men pounded the wall again. The leader turns away from Larry to watch the progress, which is moving far too slow for his liking. He had to see that wall fall. He had to see the love of his like standing on the other side, waiting for him. He had to.

Larry sighed, reaching into the Roman diorama and picking up the battering ram. The Roman soldiers shouted as they were lifted into the air. The large man carefully pride the figurines off the small weapon and set them down. Then he turned to the Wild West and reached in for the dynamite.

"Whoa! Hold on, Gigantor! I need this stuff!" Jedediah said, jumping in front of Larry's hand.

The human simply picked up the small cowboy and placed him aside. Jed screeched about being manhandled while Larry collected the explosives from the Wild West display.

"Now, stop trying to tear down this wall." Larry said, as he walked away he grumbled, "You wouldn't even be able to expand your territories. The other one is right next to you."

Jed looked sadly at the wall that hid his beloved Roman. He couldn't help but feel completely defeated. Even his men thought it was pointless to continue. All he wanted was to be on the other side. All he wanted was to be near Octavius.

But the world was against it.

So much so that it put him on the wrong side of a freaking wall.

With no way to go through.


End file.
